Xiaolin Warriors: the next generation
by PhoenixTribe321
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors have grown up and have become Xiaolin Dragons! However when a new evil awakens from its dark slumber they know that they will need help, so they ask their 14 year old children for help
1. Enter Duro!

Hi im just here to say that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters

p.s if this story sounds familer to another story let me know, I am not a theif

Ok enjoy!

* * *

Many years have passed for the Xiaolin warriors; they have grown up and have become powerful Xiaolin dragons. They also had a family; they each had a child, Raimundo has a son named Duro; Kimiko has a daughter named Kanji; Clay has a son named Mudd; and Omi has a daughter named Lily. Sadly they couldn't be _too_ close to their kids because of their job, however when their kids become 14 they decided to bring them to the temple to train them to become the next generation of Xiaolin warriors. However they needed to convince their children to go to the temple first and that is where this story begins.

They decided to go one at a time so Raimundo went first, they walked out of the temple and looked at the starry night sky, the moon was shining brightly that you could see them, they looked the same the only thing that change was their height. Ramundo took the golden tiger claws and teleported to Brazil, were Duro was. When Raimundo got there it was dark so he walked un till he found a hotel and then checked in. The next day he walked around town looking for Duro, when he looked across the street he saw a boy with short spiky light brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and an orange pair of shorts; he was riding his skateboard alone with his friends. Duro looked to the other side of the street to find his dad waving him to come over. Duro waves good bye to his friends and then rides over to his dad, with a smile on Duro's face he said, "Hay dad what are you doing here?" Raimundo smiled lightly then said, "Duro you remember the history of the Xiaolin warriors right?" Duro looked at his dad and then said, "Yea what about it?" Raimundo replied, "Duro I would like you to become next Dragon of the wind." Duro looked at his father, he was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say, then he shook his head and said, "Heak yea that would be so cool when can we leave?" Raimundo smiled at his victory and said, "Right now." He took his son's hand, used the golden tiger claws then went back to the temple.

As Duro was being shown his room and the rest of the temple Raimundo gave the claws to Clay so he could get his son Mudd.

* * *

I'm not sure if I want to countinue this story, I might, well tell me what you think


	2. Enter Mudd Enter Kanji!

Clay used the golden tiger claws and went to Texas, when he got there it was in the afternoon, Clay looked around and when he turned around he saw a boy with dirty blond hair and charcoal eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown boots, running to him. They hugged as the boy said, "I missed you dad but I thought you wouldn't be able to come back till Christmas." Clay looked at Mudd with a serious look on his face then said, "Son I need you to become the next Dragon of the earth." Mudd had a shocked look on his face he asked, "Wh-why?" Clay looked away and said, "This time of peace has made the other Dragons and me too old to fight, and we all sense that a powerful darkness will attack soon, we need a new generation to take over, can I count on you son?" Mudd thought for a bit and then said, "Ok I'll help." Then Clay used the golden tiger claws to go back to the temple with Mudd. When Clay and Mudd got there Duro ran up and said, "So you're the Dragon of the earth?" Mudd looked at him and said, "Yea and who are you?" Duro said, "My names Duro and I'm the Dragon of the wind, come on let me show you around." Duro and Mudd run off while Clay gives the golden tiger claws to Kimiko to go get her daughter, Kanji.

Kimiko went to Tokyo to look for Kanji; Kimiko's first thought was to go to her dad's office, since his office had a house for the top floor. When she got there she saw a girl with long black hair that was left down, she had light bluish/greenish eyes. She was wearing a pink floral shirt, light blue came's, and black tennis shoes. She was reading a magazine when she looked up a big smile went on her face she ran up and said, "Mom! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Kimiko looked at Kanji and said plainly, "I need you to come with me to the temple." Kanji was surprised for a moment then said, "Mom I'm sorry to say this but no, I can't, I have a life and friends." Kimiko thought for a moment then said, "However if you come with me you'll get to spend more time with me and we can go shopping." Kanji didn't know what to say at that point, she didn't want to leave, but at the same time she wanted to spend time with her mother, she took a breath and said, "Ok, fine I'll go." Kimiko smiled as they used the golden tiger claws to go to the temple. When they got there Kanji walked around to familiarize herself to her new home. Kimiko then gave the golden tiger claws to Omi to go get his daughter Lily.


	3. Enter Lily!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

...You may continue

* * *

Omi took the golden tiger claws and looked away, hesitant in teleporting to go and get Lily. Kimiko walked up to Omi and said, "Omi are you ok?" Omi turned to look at his friends and said, "The last time I saw her she said that she never wanted to see me again." Raimundo said, "Omi that was two years ago, I'm sure that she forgot by now." "But what if she hasn't?" They could all tell that he was really worried, Clay walked up to him and said, "Now look little buddy we all took a chance when we asked our kids to come back, now we all know that Lily is stubborn, but so are you." Omi looked up at his wise fiend and said, "Your right Clay I cannot give up now!" Omi used the claws and went to New York; when he got there the sun was just starting to set, he ran to the outskirts of town and fond a red brick house with a red door, and a black roof top. Omi walked up to the door sighed and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps running down the stairs and stopped at the door, a moment of silence followed after that, he guessed that she looked through the peep hole because he heard a loud sigh before the door flew open. A girl with dark black hair and intense green eyes walked out of the house and said, "What do you want?" Omi looked at her clothes and said, "When did you go goth?" She looked down and said, "What are you talking about this are my PJs." He took a closer look at her clothes; she had a loose black t-shirt with a few star patterns on them and a plain black pair baggie PJ bottoms on with black bunny slippers. She sighed and said well come on in, I just finished making dinner, you hungry?" "Sure." Omi looked around the house; he noticed that there weren't any pictures in the entire house. He also noticed that there was only what someone needed to live, in other words there was no electronics except for a computer and two cell phones. Omi started wondering why she had 'two' cell phones so Omi looked at Lily; Lily looked up at her father, smiled and then said, "So what are you doing here so soon, I thought for sure I wouldn't see you until Christmas, and that's not for another seven months." Omi looked at Lily and said, "I need you to come with me back to the temple to train, we sense that a new evil is coming." Lily stared at her dad, not sure what to do, '_What should I do, I know that this is important, and my dad did come all the way out here to tell me, maybe I should… No! I can't I need to stay here I have a life!'_ Lily stood up and said, "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?" Omi got up, walked to Lily and said, "The other dragons and me are getting old, weak, we need help, and you won't be alone, there will be three others." "That's not the point, I have a life here, and you can't just tell to leave it all behind and think that I will!" Omi looked disappointed then said, "I know that you want to stay but-" "No I don't want to hear it I'm not leaving!" Omi started thinking of ways to convince her to come, after awhile he said, "Ok, what if we let you leave every night?" Lily looked at him and said, "What do you mean by that?" "Well during the day you stay at the temple to train or fight and at night you can leave and do whatever you want to do, as long as you come back to the temple in the morning." Lily thought about it for a moment then said, "Do you promise not to follow me?" Omi gave her a suspicious look and said, "Is there a reason why I would follow you?" Lily smiled and said, "No, no reason at all; well then I guess I'll go with you."

* * *

Ok now if you want me to continue I would like at least 5 reviews ok?


	4. He's still alive!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

oh and thank you so much for the reviews! now on with the story

* * *

Omi and Lily went to the temple, when they got there the other dragons greeted Lily. Kimiko said to Lily, "So I guess everything went well." Lily replied, "Well as long as I get to leave the temple every night." The other dragons looked at Omi as he said, "It was the only way to get her to come." At that moment Duro, Mudd, and Kanji ran up to Lily, Duro blushed, smiled and said, "So do want me to show you the temple?" Mudd and Kanji started to sinker, Duro turned around and yelled, "What are you laughing at huh!" Lily looked stunned for a moment then smiled and said, "Sure that would be very nice." Duro turned around, blushing, then said, "Great then let's go." They both ran off into the temple while Mudd and Kanji looked at each other and laughed. After awhile the dragons and their kids got together to talk, the kids sat down as the dragons were trying to decide who would talk, Raimundo was chosen. He walked up and said, "Ok we currently have someone looking for information on who ever this new darkness is so until we find who they are you will be training so let me introduce your trainer Master Fung." Master Fung walks out, he hasn't changed too much. Master Fung looks at the children and says, "Tomorrow you all will begin your training so go to your rooms and get some sleep." Kanji asked, "Um can I get my own room, because I do not want to share a room with a boy." Mudd said in reply, "Yea and I don't want to share a room with a girly girl." Kanji got angry and said, "Yea well at least I don't stink like a pig!" Duro said, "Hay can't we just get alone?" Kanji yelled, "Stay out of this soccer boy!" After that Kanji, Mudd, and Duro started having a huge argument then Lily went to Omi and said, "So can I leave now?" Omi asked, "Do you promise to come back?" "Yea." "Then you can go, and here take the golden tiger claws, there faster." Lily took the golden tiger claws then said, "Dad just so you know, I may not like you" she made a small smile "But I do respect you." She used the golden tiger claws and teleported away leaving a surprised but a happy Omi. Lily teleported into a room and then changed into a black jumpsuit and then walked out. Outside there were two women waiting, both of them looked like they were in their 20's they also had black jumpsuits, one of them had blond hair and blue eyes, the other one had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman with blond hair said, "You ready?" Lily smiled and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Ok now agian I would like to get at least 5 more reviews


	5. Lily's Secret

Ok before I start I just want to say that Jiji and K.O are NOT their real names, you WILL find out in a later ch. Oh and T.L is obviously not Lily's real name either

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

Lily looked at the woman with blond hair and said, "So Jiji who's the new target?" Jiji pulled out a laptop from her bag and said, "Some chick named 'Black Widow' here take a look at her file." Lily looked at the laptop and said, "So she's wanted for several bank robberies." The woman with brown hair said, "Yea but the cops haven't been able to find her." Lily handed the laptop back to Jiji, turned to the woman with brown hair and said, "Well K.O where the cops failed we will succeed." Jiji and K.O both nodded their heads in agreement then Jiji got her bag and they ran off into the night.

After two hours of searching they found a woman running out of a bank, they nodded in agreement and followed her into an ally way. She turned around smiling and said, "It appears that I have company." Lily, in a fighting stance said, "Why did you lead us to an ally, surly you knew that we were following you." She gave a smug look and said, "I wanted this meeting to be privet but anyway let's get to the point, no matter what you do, you won't be able to get me." Lily smiled and said, "We'll see about that." Then she ran up and tried to punch Black Widow, who dodge it and then grabbed her arm. Lily was about to punch Black Widow with her other hand when Black Widow smiled and said, "My turn." Then she grew fangs that had this green goo come out of them, then she bit Lily's arm. Lily winced in pain, then she punched Black Widow then Jiji and K.O ran and carried Lily to the other end of the ally. K.O looked at Lily and said, "T.L are you ok?" Jiji rummaged through her bag and said, "No she isn't, she just got injected with poison, now I need to find the tick bots quickly!" K.O shivered and said, "Man I hate those bots, I always feel like they suck out more blood then poison." Black Widow tapped her foot and said, "Hello, I'm still here you know." Jiji took out some tick like robots and put them on Lily's arm, then turn to K.O and said, "K.O you go fight, I need to treat T.L's wound." K.O nodded her head, walked up to Black Widow and said, "You're going to regret hurting my friend." Black Widow smiled and said, "Well you better do it soon because by tomorrow you can't touch me." K.O ran up, punched her in the jaw causing her to pass out then smiled and said, "And that's why they call me K.O." Then she turned to Jiji and Lily who looked like she had most of the poison out and said, "Hay T.L, what do you think she meant by that?" Lily looked at K.O, trying to ignore the tick like robot sucking the poison and some blood out of her, said, "I…I'm not sure." "She means that she will be trying to take over the world, therefore bounty hunters like you can't harm her." Jiji, K.O, and Lily looked at the shadows from where the voice came from, They all gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Ok now this time I would like at least 10 reviews, ok?


	6. Vote!

Ok look I'm sorry for taking so long to do the next chapter but I still can't, main reason, I don't know if I should get Raimundo and Kimiko together, so please I would really like it if you went to my profile and did the poll say that you ether do or do not want RaiKim in my story, or send me a review saying what you want. The time starts now and on thanksgiving I will post the next chapter and the discussion will be closed and the majority vote will be used in my fanfiction so hurry and vote


	7. OMG it's Wuya!

Yea! i posted a new ch!

Lily:it about time

quiet you anyway, i dont own XS or any of the people in it, except for my OCs, now on with the story!

p.s. by the way, i forgot to discribe what Black Widow looked like so just so you know she has brown-red hair and black eyes

Lily:get on with it already!

alright geeez

* * *

Out from the shadows was a short, creepy looking ghost. She looked at K.O, Jiji, and T.L; when she saw T.L she smiled and said, "Ah it's good to see you again my dear, my how you've grown!" T.L just looks at the ghost like it lost its mind. Jiji took off the tick bots while asking, "Hay T.L do you know who this ghost lady is?" K.O looked at Jiji with in expiration that could easily be read as, 'THAT'S A LADY!' While T.L said, "No I've never met her before." Jiji got up and replied, "You sure 'cause it looks like she knows you." The ghost flew past them to Black Widow while saying, "Well I'm not surprised, after all the last time we meat was when you were a small child, and I was in a different body." T.L was about to ask what she meant but was interrupted when Black Widow said, "Well this has been a touching reunion but we need to go." The ghost just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but if you mess up like Jack then the deals off, got it?" Black Widow waved her hand in a fan like motion while saying, "Yeah yeah let's go." Black Widow starts walking as the ghost says, "Goodbye my dear, until next we meat, and my name is Wuya, now don't forget it ok?" At that point T.L had no doubt in her mind that this, 'Wuya' was absolutely crazy, yet somehow, the name seems awfully familiar. When they both disappeared K.O and Jiji turn to T.L, K.O said, "Well this is sad." Jiji continued, "Our first loss, what will we say back down at HQ?" T.L started walking and said, "exactly that, we lost one and state that the target should be taken down." K.O then asked, "Hay what did she mean by we won't be able to touch her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Their Base And Changed Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily replied, "Well it not like we can't hunt her down it's just that we won't get a reward if we bring her in." Olive said, "We're still going to hunt her down aren't we?" Iris giggled and said, "Did you really need to ask that Olive?" Olive, who blushed from embarrassment said angrily, "Shut it Iris, I just want to make sure." Iris rolled her eyes and said, "Right of course." The two of them got into a playful fight they snapped out of it when they heard Lily sigh, they turned around, expecting to find her annoyed and instead they found her sleeping. Olive ran a hand threw her hair and said, "It's sometimes hard to believe that this is the same girl who is the leader of this group." Iris smiled, walked up and gently stroked Lily's hair while saying, "Hay I'm just happy that she knows how to act like a kid, she acts way to grown up for a fourteen year old." Olive smiled and replied, "Yeah that's true, so do you want to take her to the temple or should I?" Iris grabs her stuff I have an important conference meeting tomorrow so I need to go home early." Olive picked up Lily and her things and said, "Ok go home." Olive then used the golden tiger claws and gently placed Lily on her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily woke up and made a mental note to thank both Olive and Iris for returning her to the temple, she then took out her laptop and tried to find out some research on Wuya, when she found nothing she had a got felling that her dad would know. She got dressed, brush her teeth and looked for her father, she found him in the garden training, when it looked like he was taking a break she walked up to him and said, "Father I have a question to ask you." Her father was a little uneasy, like he already knew what she was going to say, however he said, "Yes what is it?" She took in a deep breath and replied, "Do you know anything about a person named Wuya?" Her father sighed, sat down and began to message his temples, he then said, "It's a long story." She sat down next to him and said, "I have time."

* * *

So what do you think? im getting board so i dont really want to continue and im thing about starting another story sooooooo yeah, we'll see how it goes


End file.
